hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2016
11:31 ...MATTHEW DISSIPATES UNDERNEATH AFRICA... 11:31 ...ANDREW REGENERATES BREIFLY... ...WEAKENING IS EXPECTED... 11:31 i cri ervytim ;( 11:31 11:31 Lol 11:31 They used the same X for each one 11:31 No 11:32 0% YAY 11:32 11:32 The area closer to Mexico hasn't formed yet 11:32 Lol 11:34 Time to bring on PFM! :P 11:34 Alts are like additional centers of circulation 11:34 Hi there, PFM! (hi) 11:34 Hey PFM 11:35 Hai. 11:35 *kills PFM* 11:35 :P 11:35 PFM, will Earl form? 11:35 Yes. 11:35 PFM, will Earl form in July or August? 11:35 August. 11:35 ;( 11:36 PFM, will Earl be a hurricane? 11:36 Yes. 11:36 :D 11:36 :D 11:36 @SM You know the season outcome right? 11:37 Yep. :P 11:37 PFM, will we get to the Greek alphabet? 11:37 No. 11:37 ;( 11:37 ;( 11:37 PFM, will the Pacific slow down soon? 11:37 Yes. 11:37 :) 11:37 :D 11:37 *note that PFM's database is the size of a chicken leg 11:37 Lol 11:37 Wat 11:38 PFM, will Fiona form shortly after Earl? 11:38 Possible. 11:38 PFM, are we in for a 2013 repeat? (Last question) 11:38 No. 11:39 YAY :D 11:39 The time between Bonnie and Colin was very short 11:39 Like 12 hours 11:39 *cough* Everyone knows this is SM answering these questions *cough* 11:40 *cough* exactly *cough* 11:40 :P 11:40 lol 11:40 *cough* Bob is being tricked *cough* 11:40 Lol 11:41 :P 11:41 bob your life is a lie 11:41 *cough* exactly *cough* 11:41 ...EARL FORMS...CAUSES BOBNEKARO TO BURST WITH HAPPINESS... 11:42 *cough* yeah Bob had a heart attack *cough* 11:43 And then chat just die 11:43 *dies 11:44 One more question: PFM, will a storm be active in the Atlantic between August 6 and 13? 11:45 it crashed. :3 11:45 ;( 11:45 i knew a database the size of a chicken leg wasn't going to work 11:46 You liar, I'm still here. :P 11:46 :P 11:46 Guys get on the discord chat 11:46 pls 11:46 k. 11:46 PFM, will a storm be active in the Atlanric between August 6 and 13 11:46 Likely. 11:46 ~rekt Bobnekaro 11:46 BooBotBOT - Today at 7:45 PM 11:46 REKT checklist 11:46 11:46 ☐ Not REKT 11:46 ☑ REKT 11:46 ☑ REKTangle 11:46 ☑ SHREKT 11:46 ☑ REKT-it Ralph 11:46 ☑ Total REKTall 11:46 ☑ The Lord of the REKT 11:46 ☑ The Usual SusREKTs 11:46 ☑ North by NorthREKT 11:46 ☑ REKT to the Future 11:46 ☑ Once Upon a Time in the REKT 11:46 ☑ The Good, the Bad, and the REKT 11:46 ☑ LawREKT of Arabia 11:46 ☑ Tyrannosaurus REKT 11:46 ☑ eREKTile dysfunction 11:46 @Hype I'll get on in about 15 minutes 11:47 okay 11:47 ~rekt Bobnekaro 11:47 BooBotBOT - Today at 7:45 PM 11:47 REKT checklist 11:47 11:47 ☐ Not REKT 11:47 ☑ REKT 11:47 ☑ REKTangle 11:47 ☑ SHREKT 11:47 ☑ REKT-it Ralph 11:47 ☑ Total REKTall 11:47 ☑ The Lord of the REKT 11:47 ☑ The Usual SusREKTs 11:47 ☑ North by NorthREKT 11:47 ☑ REKT to the Future 11:47 ☑ Once Upon a Time in the REKT 11:47 ☑ The Good, the Bad, and the REKT 11:47 ☑ LawREKT of Arabia 11:47 ☑ Tyrannosaurus REKT 11:47 ☑ eREKTile dysfunction 11:47 omg another bot 11:47 LOL 11:47 lol 11:47 Do you have both bots or just one? 11:47 both 11:47 How do I get onto our discord server? 11:47 :D 11:48 ☑ Tyrannosaurus REKT ☑ eREKTile dysfunction Read the last one omg 11:48 :P 11:49 https://discord.gg/JjvT3 11:49 @ MH 11:50 Let me post Hype :P 11:50 What are some of the commands? 11:51 https://boobot.party/ 11:51 look there 11:51 @ Bob 11:52 Did you create the ~rekt command? 11:53 (Brb) 11:53 no 11:53 okay 11:53 I did the "spank" command xd 12:16 I'm going to do an analysis of usercane activity by month. :P 2016 07 18